ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Reborn/Transcript/7
Previous - 6 Next - 8 *(Dissolve to a far view of Pride Rock. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. The scene switches to a view of Zazu and Scar. Zazu is in a cage made of an animal's ribcage, singing. Scar is laying out on a rock picking his teeth with a bone) *'Zazu:' Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow… *'Scar:' Oh, Zazu, do lighten up. (he tosses the bone at Zazu and it clatters against the cage) Sing something with a little…bounce in it. *'Zazu:' It's a small world after all — *'Scar:' NO! No! Anything but that. *'Zazu:' I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts Diddely-dee-dee There they are a-standing in a row… *(Scar is enjoying this, starts to join in, and picks a meerkat skull, playing with it as a puppet) *'Both:' Big ones, small ones Some as big as your head *'Banzai:' (offstage) Hey, boss! *'Scar:' Oooh, what is it this time? *'Banzai:' We got a bone to pick with you! *'Shenzi:' I'll handle this. (to Scar) There's no food, no water — *'Banzai:' Yeah. It's dinnertime, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrées! *'Scar:' (exasperated) Oh, it's the lionesses' job to do the hunting… (makes a helpless gesture) *'Banzai:' Yeah, but they won't go hunt. *'Scar:' Oh, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish. *'Zazu:' (to himself) I would never have had to do this for Mufasa. *'Scar:' (in sudden anger) WHAT?! What did you say?! *'Zazu:' Oh, nothing! *'Scar:' You know the law! Never, ever mention that name in my presence. I am THE KING! *(Scar shoves his muzzle between the ribs of Zazu's cage and the force of his breath hurtles the hornbill up against the wall) *'Banzai:' (whispering to Shenzi) I thought things were bad under Mufasa. *'Scar:' (angered again) What did you say?! *'Banzai:' (Shenzi whacks Banzai) I said, uh — Qué Pasa? *'Scar:' Good. Now, get out! *'Banzai:' (the hyenas start out but then pause) Yeah, but we're still hungry. *'Scar:' (forcefully) OUT!!!!!!! *(The trio of hyenas run off with Ed loosing a hysterical laugh. The next morning in the jungle, the sun rises through the trees. Timon, Pumbaa and Simba are still snoring, in the same pose — but Simba is now an adolescent, easily larger than Pumbaa. He wakes, yawns, and stretches, showing impressive teeth and claws) *'Timon:' (curls up and tries to go back to sleep) Whoa! Watch where you aim that morning breath. That should come with a warning label. Whoo, what a wake-up call! *'Simba:' (patronizing) Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog. What's the matter, pops? Had a little too much Hakuna Matata? *'Timon:' Sonny boy, I invented Hakuna Matata. *'Simba:' Oh, yeah? Well, I perfected it. *'Timon:' Sure you did. Sure you did. Pumbaa, who holds the record for the world's longest bug belch? *'Pumbaa:' That would be Simba. *'Timon:' (mildly) All righty, then. Who's the champion at slug swallowing? *'Pumbaa:' Simba again. *'Timon:' (sits bolt upright) Cricket crunching? *'Pumbaa:' Simba. *'Timon:' Grub gulping? *'Pumbaa:' Simba. *'Timon:' Maggot munching? *'Pumbaa:' Still Simba. *'Timon:' (sweating, in trepidation) Snail slurping?! *'Pumbaa:' Oh…uh…nobody. We never had a snail eating contest before. *(Cut to a snail in silhouette in the jungle. The sun creates a lens-flare wash to Simba and Timon facing off over a monstrous pile of snails. They narrow their eyes at each other in turn, then both flex their paws like gunslingers. Pumbaa is seen cowering in the bushes) *'Pumbaa:' I don't think this is such a good idea. *(Simba grabs a snail and slurps it straight out of its shell, leaving slime all over his chin. He slams the shell down and leers at Timon, who yawns theatrically, then slurps down a snail of his own and folds his arms defiantly. Simba raises a paw with four snails, which he slurps down rapid-fire one after the other, then tosses the shells down and grins devilishly. Timon stares back in amazement, his eye twitching, then he swallows four of his own, swats away the shells, and grins a trifle insanely, breathing hard. Cut to Pumbaa in the bushes, looking at one and then the other like in a tennis match, as we hear slurps from one side and then the other in rapid succession. Finally he sinks down in trepidation, and the camera switches back to Simba and Timon slumped against opposite ends of the rock, only one snail left in front of each of them. In extreme perspective, Simba reaches for the last one, groans and shudders, then slurps it down. He belches loudly, then tosses the shell away with a drunken smirk. Timon picks up his last one, his belly bulging out over the edge of the rock. The snail in his hands morphs into Pumbaa, staring back at him) *'Pumbaa / Snail:' I told you this wasn't such a good idea! *(Timon suddenly gags, covers his mouth, totters, and collapses. The snail shell flies up into the air, lands, clatters to a halt, and the snail inside pops out and scoots away. The camera trucks back vertically away from Timon, passed out and bloated on the ground next to the pile of shells) *'Pumbaa:' Thus did the pupil surpass the teacher. (he walks slowly up to Timon and helps him up with a tusk) *'Timon:' (watching Simba swaggering away to go into a hot tub) Our Simba is growing up. (Timon and Pumbaa stare after the teenage lion for a beat) Is this the little boy I carried? *'Pumbaa:' When did he grow to be so tall? *'Both:' Wasn't it yesterday when he was small? Sunrise, sunset Sunrise, sunset Swiftly fly the years One season following another Laden with happiness and tears *(This event turns out to be a flashback. For now, Timon, then Pumbaa, and finally a full-grown Simba with a mane fly into the air, trampolining off a bunch of hanging vines. All three bounce into the air again, and Simba grabs the other two in a midair embrace. The three of them lie on their backs looking up at the stars doubt, discussing cosmology; dissolve to the three of them hanging from vines, Simba gently pushing the others so they swing. Finally, dissolve to Simba in the bubbling hot-tub pool where Timon and Pumbaa join in. Timon approaches, wearing a leaf around his middle. He tosses the leaf away, dabs a toe in the water, and eases himself in) *'Timon:' Ahhhh. Just what the doctor ordered. *'Pumbaa:' Yep. After a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back. *'Simba:' Three pals and no worries. What more could you want? *(The three sigh contentedly. They relax silently for a beat) *'Pumbaa:' (yawning luxuriantly and scratching himself) Aaah-hhh-hh. Think I'll turn in for the night. *(Pumbaa slowly climbs out. The fart-powered bubbles immediately stop. Realization dawns on Simba and Timon, watching Pumbaa's retreating rump. They stare at the water in horror until they scurry out of the water) *'Timon:' I'm out. *'Simba:' Right behind you. *(Cut to a view of the waterfall at night. The three start to have a belching contest. The last one is a monstrous belch reverberating across the landscape. The camera switches to Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba lying on their backs looking at the stars) *'Timon:' Nice one. *'Simba:' Heh, thanks. Man, I'm stuffed. *'Pumbaa:' Me, too. I ate like a pig! *'Simba:' Pumbaa, you are a pig. *'Pumbaa:' (after a short silence, Pumbaa turns to Timon) Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there? *'Timon:' Fireflies that uh…got stuck up on that big bluish-black thing. *'Pumbaa:' Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. Simba, what do you think? *'Simba:' (reluctantly) Well…somebody once told me that the great Kings of the past are up there — watching over us. *'Timon:' You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? (tries to keep composure, then Timon breaks out laughing and Pumbaa joins in) Who told you something like that!? What mook made that up?! *(Simba briefly smiles, but then grimaces. Later that night, Simba walks out on a ledge, looks at the stars, then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The camera follows its path, crossing the desert. Rafiki's hand appears and snatches it out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then eats from the same kind of fruit he anointed Simba with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on the mandrill's face) *'Rafiki:' Simba? He's — he's alive? He, he — he's alive!! *(Laughing with delight, Rafiki grabs his staff, and hand-draws a mane on the smeared image of Simba on the wall) *'Rafiki:' It is time! *(Zooms in on the painting to dissolve into the next scene) Previous - 6 Next - 8 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas